percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Silas Corvin
Silas Corvin '(nicknamed Sai) is a son of Poseidon and the main protagonist of ''The Corvin Series. Appearance Silas is an African American male with several tattoos on his shoulders. He is five foot eight with an athletic body. He has amber colored eyes which is unusual for a son of Poseidon. Background Silas was born to Diana Corvin and Poseidon, they met at Miami beach where Silas lived most of his life. In time Silas would meet a young Quintus Wayne and they became best friends. The Corvin Series Relationships *Diana Corvin - Mother Miles Westen - Friend/Rival Liniuse - Enemy *Poseidon - Father Alexia Branson - Friend Lung Fae - Friend (deceased) *Quintus Wayne - Best friend Clint Chaser - Friend *Claudia Blake - Friend Katerina Lutz - Sister/Friend *Boyd Raith - Friend Juan Fuartez - Rival/Ally *Emiley Fawn - Girlfriend Lucas Marx - Friend *Percy Jackson - Brother/Friend *Oceanus - Enemy Triton - Brother/Enemy *Ouranos - Enemy Kore - Friend/Ally Abilities *'''Hydrokinesis: He has the power to control all forms of water. *'Water Solidfication': He can harden to the point that it is harder than steel. *'Water Breathing': He can breathe under water. *'Water Immunity': Silas can fall from great heights into water, and is unaffected by any amount of water pressure. He does not get wet if submerged in water, unless he wants to. Silas can also dry items underwater. *'Hydrogenesis': Silas can create water from his own power, though it takes some of his energy for him to do so. *'Aerokinesis': He has the power to control the air to make storms. *'Healing Factor': When he is in contact with water, he can heal from most injuries instantly. *'Communication': Silas has divine authority over and can talk (normally and telepathically) to equines and sea creatures who mainly treat him with deference and lordly respect. *'Heat Resistance': Silas has as far higher than normal resistance to heat and burns, similar to that of a cyclops, due to his father's oceanic nature. *'Dimensional Control': Silas can command the water to make a door to Tartarus but it will heavily drain him. *'Electrokinesis': He can summon a bolt of lightning but it will drain him for a few hours. *'Geokinesis': He can create powerful earthquakes. *'Cryokinesis': He can control ice to a certain degree. *'Fighting Skills': Silas is a naturally talented and expert swordsman and spearman, capable of holding his own against and even defeating larger, more experienced, and more powerful opponents such as Boyd Raith, Chrysaor, Oceanus, and Mimas. Magical items *'Stream Surge': This is Silas signature weapon that can become either a lance or a sword. Stream Surge is disguised as a silver drachma that will either become the lance or sword only when flipped. *'Trident': A gift from Poseidon to help him on his quest that will only activate when he is in extreme danger. The trident will increase his power extremely but it will weaken him extremely. *'Ship': Ship is the name of the magical ship given to him by Poseidon. She was first seen giving Silas a ride to Australia and later again for the trip to Kui. *'Armored Jacket': This is a jacket he gets from Leo that can shield Silas from most attacks. For example it broke Mimas' axe when struck from behind. *'Petrified Seashells': He always carries petrified seashells in his pockets to create water when he needs it. Trivia *Even though he's a Greek demigod his name is Roman. His name is derived from the Roman god Silvanus. *He's a demigod of the sea while his name is based off the Roman god of the forest. *He's the only son of Poseidon that has amber colored eyes instead the usual sea green, which he inherited from his mother instead of his father. *His mother is named after Artemis' Roman counterpart, Diana. Gallery 1231914-azari 04.jpg|Silas on Mimas Island Azari_NAHT.jpg|Silas activating his electrokinetic abilities Lightning Sword.jpg|stream surge sword form thCAFGCAEK.jpg|stream surge lance form $(KGrHqJ,!pYFCJGVwTL5BQoQJ4pFOg~~60_35.jpg|stream surge coin form ImagesCAC27TU5.jpg|Silas while fighting Triton Category:Demigods Category:Children of Poseidon Category:Greek Demigod Category:Original Character Category:Males Category:Anamantiumninja Category:The Corvin Series Category:Storm Bringer Category:Tower Of The Gods Category:Battle with the Automatons Category:The Dark Storm Awakening Category:Quest for the Lost Scythe